Brown Hair, Blue Eyes
by GSRSmackedHiphuggers
Summary: Grissom decides to go see Sara, when he gets there, a surprise is waiting for him.... GSR
1. Chapter 1

Brown Hair, Blue Eyes

By: GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Chap 1

**GSH......I thought I should give everyone a taste of what lies ahead, so I'm doing a little bit of my ideas.....by the way I do not own any couples or shows so....here.**

It was seven years after Grissom had retired. He finally got the courage to go see his fiancee. He told Cath and the other CSI's where he was going, and hopped on a plane. He landed to late to go so he just checked into a hotel. He got into bed and thought about the next day. The next day he got up, ready and headed out. He walked up to the door where he knew she lived. Knocked on the door. Just then a small girl with long brown hair and purple pj's on answered But Grissom was paying attention to the little girls eyes, they were a gorgeous blue, like his.

"Does Sara live here?" he asked, smiling at the girl.

"Sorry, my mommy can't come to the door." she smiled back.

"Okay well, tell her I passed by please" he said, walking down the hall.

**GSH......I hope you enjoy it, and remember to read my other stories there all not bad.....bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Brown Hair, Blue Eyes 

By: GSRSmackedHiphuggers

He couldn't believe it, he had just seen his daughter. He was sure of it, he had to tell Cathrine. He got into his hotel room, and picked the phone up. He dialed, it rang and then a man's voice came on.

"Hello," Grissom said, hoping he new the guy.

"Grissom," the man surprisingly said.

"Warrick," Grissom was shocked. "Why are you at Cathrine's?"

"Were all here." he answered.

"Hey Gil," Catherine's voice came on the phone.

"Put me on speaker," Grissom asked, he heard a beep. "I think I saw my daughter,"

He heard someone choking.

"What?" Cath yelled."When?"

"I went to go see Sara, the girl answered" he calmly explained.

"How do you know she's yours?" Greg asked.

"She has my eyes," he said.

"Gil, are you sure?" Cath judgmentally asked.

"I'm absolutely positive," he said.

"What are you going to do?" Nick finally spoke.

**GSH...hope you enjoyed....R&R....please read my other stuff to......bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Brown Hair, Blue Eyes

By: GSRSmackedHiphuggers

"Eliza, Who was at the door?" Sara asked, touching the top her daughters head as she walked into the room.

"Some man with a beard" she said, chewing the marshmallows in her cereal.

Sara's eyes grew wide.

_"It can't be" _she thought.

"He was tall and big, with blue eyes" Eliza smiled.

_"Shit it is."_

"Why don't we go get dressed?" Sara smiled.

"Okay"

Eliza got off the chair and ran down the hall her room. Sara followed her and turned her into her room. She was happy and scared at the same time. Happy cuz he had come for her, and scared he'd find out he is Eliza's father and be mad at her for not telling him. Suddenly a knock came on the door.........

**GSH.........hey, I'm glad you are enjoying my stories......so if you keep R&R..i'l keep writing......bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Brown Hair, Blue Eyes

By:GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Eliza ran to the front door. Turned the knob and pulled the door open.

"Hello again," she kindly said, smiling up at Grissom.

"Well, hello to you too," he smiled back. "Is your mom here now?"

"Yes," she said, turning. "Mommy!"

"I'll be there in a sec, kay," Sara's voice came from another room.

"Come in," Eliza said, opening the door more.

He walked inside, it was cleaner than he had remembered. He had been there a couple of years ago. Back then it was a mess.

"Oh, Hi," Sara said, as she walked in the room.

He was stunned, she grew her hair long again. She was wearing a very tight tank top, it was hard to believe she was pregnant.

"Hello, Sara," he smiled.

"Eliza, go colour in your room, okay," Sara ordered, not taking her eyes off Grissom.

"Okay, Mommy" she smiled, grabbing her book and crayons, and skipping to her room.

"So when were you going to tell me we had a daughter?" the smile wipped of his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Brown Hair, Blue Eyes

GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Chapter 5

"Gil..." she frowned, taking a step towards him.

"Don't Gil me. Sara we have a daughter and you didn't tell me." he yelled with a stern look.

"Gil, she's going to hear you." she said.

"She's going to find out some times." he yelled louder.

Sara placed her hand over his mouth.

"Gil your being a real ass right now. I know your angry with me." she calmly stated, taking back her hand.

"Sara I sorry," he placed her arm around her.

"I know you want to know why I didn't tell you." she whispered, as they sat on the couch.

"A little," he smiled.

"20 questions." she smiled back.

They played this game all the time. After supper, when they couldn't sleep.

"Eliza is her first name, Whats her first name?" he ask leaning back on the couch.

"Eliza Heather Grissom."she smiled, leaning back with him.

He gave her a surprised look.

"I gave her your last name, so." she looked at him.

"Not that. The middle name." he said, the same confused face.

"Oh. I wanted her to have a strong sturdy name." she explained. "That's one."

Eliza ran out of her room into the living room.

"Mommy, we were going to the park today." she squealed, pulling Sara's arm. "You promised."

"Oh, well. If I promised I guess, we have to go." Sara smiled, grabbing her daughter ad swinging her around.

"He can come to." Eliza smiled.

"I'd love to." Grissom smiled, standing up.

**GSH...sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been really busy. R&3.**


	6. Chapter 6

Brown Hair, Blue Eyes

GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Chapter 6

**GSH...I'm back, Going to update all my stories. I know it's been so long, but I'm going to finish what I started. So sit back and enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the characters, I just use them in creative ways.**

Eliza ran ahead of them to pet a puppy.

"Ask first Eliza," Sara called after her.

She turned and nodded, then continued running. Grissom and Sara walked their hands in their pockets, fighting the cold fall air.

"Question 2," Grissom smiled.

Sara smiled and nodded.

"How old is she?" he asked.

"Six," Sara replied. "Found out a week after you left."

They sat down on the picnic table while Eliza ran for the swing. Sara sat down across from him and smiled.

"Alright, Question 3." he grinned, and then it went away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't leave things in a good way." she replied. " I mean I threw my ring at you. Then a week later I found out and I thought you may not want to speak to me or even answer."

"You should have known better," he exclaimed.

"Yeah," she smirked.

"Mommy," Eliza screamed, running up to them, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sara asked, picking her up and setting the girl on her lap.

"I feel of the monkey bar's," she sniffled, showing her scrapped elbow.

Sara kissed the scrape and then the girls forehead.

"You know what would make this better?" she smiled.

"What?What?" Eliza bounced, obviously over it already.

"Ice cream, how's rocky road sound?" Sara replied. "Care to join us Gil?"

"I would be honoured," He grinned and stood up.

At the Ice cream shop...

Eliza sat down with her double scoop cone and immediately started to devour it. Gil smiled and ate a spoonful of his heavenly hash bowl. Sara paid and sat down next to Eliza with a green milkshake.

'What's that?" Eliza asked, looking at the oddly coloured drink.

"They call it the Grasshopper Shake," she replied.

"You're eating bugs," she looked disgusted. "Mommy that's mean."

Sara and Grissom looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"You like bugs?" Grissom asked, adoration in his eyes.

"Yep, spiders are my favourite," she smiled, licking her ice cream.

"You know, I have a pet spider," he grinned.

"Really," she exclaimed, her big blue eyes shining.

"Yes, his name is Watson," he replied.

"Why that name?" she asked.

"Well, I'll tell you," he smiled.

He explained the whole way home, it had become dark outside. He carried her into her room, placed her in the pink bed. Tucked her in, placed a stuffed butterfly under her arm and kissed her on the forehead. He turned the light off as he left and walked into the living room. Sara was putting some toys in a big red box. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Question 4," he whispered.

"Mhhmmmp" she mumbled.

"Do you still love me?" he kissed her neck.

"Of course," she turned and captured his lips with hers.

"Number 5," he said in between kisses. "Will you let me show you how much I love you?"

Sara nodded, he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, he carried her into her room and kicked the door shut.

**GSH...So I hope you enjoy this, R&R, I promise I'll update more often...3**


	7. Chapter 7

Brown Hair, Blue Eyes

GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Chapter 7

**GSH...Holy crap, I'm back. Hopefully I'll be more steady now. Last year of High School. Big Things...alright enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the characters or the fandom. I just use it in creative ways.**

Sara's eyes fluttered open but quickly shut again. Grissom smirked and ran his hands down the blinds.

"Thank you," she smiled, opening her eyes.

"Anytime," he laughed and gently kissed her.

Last night had been amazing. It had been so long since they had been together. It was like their first time all over again. They laid there in each others arms for about twenty minutes when Eliza burst in the door.

"GOOOOOD MOOOORRRNNNIIINNGG!" she sang, jumping on the end of the bed.

"Good Morning, Sweetie," Sara smiled, taking the girl in her arms and planting kisses on her forehead.

The girl giggled and squirmed, tying to escape her moms grasp. She finally escaped and then plopped cross-legged on the bed. She smiled at them. Then she turned to Grissom.

"Your name is Gil, right?" she asked.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Like a fish right, Like that fish from Finding Nemo," she asked, happily.

Grissom looked to Sara for guidance, she nodded her head.

"Yes, like the fish from Finding Nemo." he nodded.

Eliza smiled, jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. She came back with a blue shiny police hat, a gold plastic police badge and a pink note pad. She jumped back on the bed, and sat up straight. Gil looked at the girl and smiled, the police badge was crookedly pinned to her yellow pajamas. Her hair had been messily shoved into the hat so that strands of long brown hair were coming out and the note had a bunch of scribble and drawings on it. She flipped to a blank page and cleared her throat.

"So Mr. Gil.." she paused. "Last name?"

"Grissom," he smiled, the girls eyes grew wide.

"That's my name..." she smiled, then cleared her throat. "I mean, yes, Mr. Gil Grissom."

She giggled a bit at the name and then regained her serious face.

"Well, Mr. Grissom, what brings you to San Francisco?" she questioned, pulling a pencil out of her sock.

He looked over at Sara, she sighed. Then gave him the go ahead look. He cleared his throat.

"Well, Officer Grissom.." he started, she smiled a little. " Your mother."

"Why?" she asked, scribbling down words in the note pad.

"Because I love your mother and then I met my daughter." he smiled, grasping Sara's hand.

"Your daughters name sir?" she asked, peering over the note pad at him.

"Eliza Heather Grissom," he smiled.

The note pad fell out of her hand and she stared at him in wonder. Then she quickly jumped into his arms.

"Oh Daddy, I knew you would come see me one day. Mommy always said that you would." she went on, burying her head in his neck. "She always said that my daddy was a very important man in Las Vegas where she used to work. That she had fallen in love, but couldn't handle the stress. So she left, but you stayed and when you came to visit you guys made me. I still don't know how that works..."

Grissom smiled at the girl as she went on.

"Then something happened and you left and then she had me. She always told me that you couldn't come and see me right away because you were so busy. We couldn't go there because we had to take care of Grandma. We also couldn't call because of you were so busy. But I always wished you would come, every year on my birthday candles, I wished you would come and see me." she huffed and puffed.

He just smiled and kissed her on the head. He glanced over at Sara who had tear filled eyes and a big smile on her face. He took one arm and pulled her closer to him. Her kissed her on the head.

"Mommy don't cry," Eliza whispered, taking her small hand and wiping her moms tears. "Don't be sad."

"I'm not sad baby." she sniffed, kissing the girls palm. "I am very, very happy."

Eliza hopped from Grissoms arms to Saras. Sara laughed and held the girl tight. Grissom surrounded them with his arms. His Family.

Later, when everyone was dressed and fed. They decided to take a trip out to the store for Halloween costumes. Eliza skipped along in front of them, jumping in every leaf pile along the way. Grissom and Sara walked hand in hand, nudged close to each other for warmth. Eliza wedged herself in between them and took their hands. As they walked along they would occasionally swing Eliza back and forth. Eliza liked this game, because she didn't know when they were going to swing her. She was a tad sad when they had reached their destination, but happy because of all the beautiful costumes. She pranced around the store throwing everything in the cart, pirates and fairies. Anything that was colourful she wanted. When they got to the change room and Sara was helping her put them on was a different story. One wasn't long enough, one had too many flowers and one had not enough. After the first batch of them had gone through with out prevail, they went out and searched some more. Grissom walked down one aisle and then saw the perfect thing. He walked over to the changing area and slid the costume under their door. He heard a gasp of excitement from the other side. It took a few minutes before they came out. Eliza jumped out and spun around. The costume was a butterfly. It had big yellow wings that were practically the size of her, a purple leotard, pink tight and long blue antennas. She looked beautiful, she danced around the changing area on tiptoes.

"I take it this is the one?" Grissom smiled, he already knew the answer.

Eliza smiled, ran and jumped into his arms.

"Oh, thank you, thank you. Daddy, it's perfect."

"Your welcome, sweetheart." he kissed her hair.

**GSH...I hope you enjoyed that their will be more today, so don't go far. R&R. I love you all. **


End file.
